Daddy!
by Purely Fake Innocence
Summary: ok, Im reuploading these stories. Better spacing hopefully! Again, reviwe and enjoy.  warning- daddy!kink, crossdress, spanking


Blaine sighed as he sat down on his bed, unbuttoning his top buttons. Slowly taking off the black shirt he'd been wearing that day, he began work on his shoes. Watching the bathroom door of his master suite carefully, he smirked when he heard the knob turn and sat up. "Blaine, do I have to do this?" came a small voice from inside the door. Blaine's smirk widened. "Get out here now, or you'll get punished, and I know you don't want that." Kurt shuffled quietly out of the bathroom, dawned in a small dress. The tight leather ensemble had nipple claps, which where securely attached to the soprano's chest, turning the once light pink buds a dark red. The dress poofed at the bottom, showing off all of the creamy thighs, leaving little to the imagination, and Kurt himself was blushing madly.

The little beauty slowly approached the former Warbler. Lowering himself onto his knees before his golden eyed boyfriend, he ran his leather gloved arms up Blaine's thighs. Licking his beautiful lips, he crept his hands toward his toy. But they were stopped by a tanner pair. Blaine hauled Kurt up, and stood with him, walking forwards, until Kurt's back hit the wall. Licking his lips he leaned forward, and locked fingers with his Little Elf man. "You look so beautiful like this." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making the boy blush and begin wriggling. "Blaine," Kurt whined "Please, let me take this thing off, it hurts my-," Blaine growled, cutting off his lover. "You're what Kurt? Hm, those beautiful little nipples of yours? Because I think," he pushed his own bare chest forward, crushing the claps against Kurt's nipples, agitating the already bruised buds. "You need to be punished." The golden eyed boy hissed in a sadistic hunger. Kurt bite his lip, letting his head fall back. Blaine happily took the invitation and attacked the flesh, biting and licking the skin, making it a high possibility that his lover would be wearing turtle necks for the rest of the week. When he had left a sufficiently sized mark, he moved back up to Kurt's lips, taking them over with his own, dancing with the delicious pink tongue found there. Blaine's hands moved down, reaching the G-string that was pathetically trying to hide Kurt from him. Tracing the small strip of material, he ran his fingers through Kurt's crack, causing the taller of the two to gasp and push back into the hand at his buttocks, begging for his lovers fingers. Blaine suddenly yanked him from the wall, and brought his hand down on the tight ass, causing Kurt to let out a choked half word. One that made Blaine stop and move back, hurt in his eyes.

"Kurt…." Blaine murmured, feeling as though he was about to cry, he knew it, even worse he knew he knew it. Kurt was with David. What else could the choked "Da" out of Kurt's mouth have been? Kurt was watching him with wide eyes, as though he was confused. "What…. What did I do?" the blue eyed angel asked, not making eye contact with Blaine. Blaine backed off, sitting numbly on the bed, breaking character so to speak. "I…. I think I better go." he murmured. Kurt's face drew down into a pained expression. "What, no! Please, I'm so sorry Blaine, I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but there's no reason for you to leave!" Blaine looked up at Kurt completely bewildered. "Shouldn't…. I shouldn't _leave?_ I think that's the least of what I should do! You just said another guy's name while _we_ were _making love!_ How could you do that to me Kurt? God with him of all people! He's a bully and a jack ass and and-." He slowed his rant and brought it to a full halt when he saw Kurt's face. Kurt finally spoke up, "Blaine, I- I don't know what you're talking about. That wasn't what I said. Do you…. Do you think I was calling for Karvosky? Karvosky of all people! Absolutely not!" Kurt exclaimed. But Blaine held firm. "Really, so what where you saying?" he snapped at the taller boy who was sitting on the bed, as close to Blaine as he dared. The angel bit his lip and kept his eyes down cast, "Promise not to laugh, or or freak out on me?" Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine through his lashes, and toying with the black dress he wore. Blaine reached down and began buttoning his shirt. "You have till I'm redressed." Blaine hissed. Kurt looked up at him with nearly terrified eyes. "I was saying Daddy!" he finally spat out, just as Blaine was about to pull on his first sock. Blaine paused and dropped the sock. Looking up at Kurt, with his brows raised. "What?" the curly haired one questioned disbelievingly. Kurt, the Kurt Hummel having a secret kink? One they hadn't explored at that! Kurt was blushing madly, "I told you it was bad." He pouted, hands dug in the lace of the dress.

Blaine suddenly smirked, getting a wicked idea; he reached up and slowly began to undo the buttons. His grin widened when Kurt's eyes snapped up, showing the first traces of lust. "Well Kurt," Blaine drawled slowly, "Since you've been such a bad boy, I think Daddy's going to have to punish you." Kurt licked his lips as a shiver visibly went through his body. "Yes Daddy." He whispered, crawling over to his boyfriend on all fours, eager for his punishment. Blaine was unsure how to continue for a moment, before moved forward a little, stretching out his legs. "Kurt, come lay across Daddy's lap." Kurt obediently did as Blaine had ordered, settling himself across his Daddy's lap, face-down. Blaine traced his hand softly down Kurt's smooth back, before flipping up the skirt and baring his ass. "Now Kurt, you know Daddy doesn't like hurting you, don't you baby?" Blaine questioned in what he believed was a quiet sincere voice. Kurt was trembling, and Blaine could tell he was extremely nervous, but the boy still answered, with a breathy, lust filled "Yes, Daddy." Blaine continued massaging and squeezing the pale cheeks, loving the feel of the soft flesh beneath his palms, and the way Kurt was squirming in anticipation. "Are you sure baby?" Blaine questioned, wanting to be sure before he started. "Yes Daddy." Kurt replied obediently, pushing his ass higher and more into Blaine's hand. Blaine couldn't help but squirm a bit, trying to adjust his excited member, only to have it rub against Kurt's body, causing him to give a strangled gasp, which propelled him to raise his hand high in the air and bring it down as hard as he could.

Kurt let out a strange, highly sexy sound, like a cross between a cry and a gasp. His cheek turned a beautiful shade of pink, compelling Blaine to reach down and softly run his fingers over it. But he didn't want just that one part to be red. So he raised his hand again, bringing it down hard as he could, over and over. When he finally stopped, he was fully excited, as was Kurt from what he could feel, but the boy was also moaning and sobbing brokenly, tears on Blaine's sheets, and whimpers falling from Kurt's lips. Blaine took a moment to catch his breath, massaging Kurt's buttocks as he did so, reviling in the whimpers of pleasurable pain he had placed in his boy. Giving the luscious ass a quick squeeze and one final gentle swat, making Kurt cry out, as if he'd been hit with a whip, Blaine lifted his boyfriend onto his knees beside him. Shifting toward him, Blaine met those innocent looking eyes, and gulped, before falling back into his character. He smirked wickedly and ran his hand down Kurt's face, catching as many tears as he could, "Kurt baby, you know Daddy doesn't like hurting you, but now that your punishment is done, you can have your reward." Kurt sniffed and met Blaine's eye, "Really?" he questioned, sounding so impossibly young. Blaine gulped and nodded, tracing his hand down, he grabbed the chain connecting the nipple claps placed on Kurt's little abused buds, causing the boy to immediately call out and follow the chain. Blaine's eyes lit up and he stood, pulling off his own clothes down to his black boxers, before crawling back on the bed. Pushing his better half down, he pulled off the flimsy panties, the front of which was soaked with Kurt's excitement. Blaine suddenly had the image of Kurt tied down, his own excitement as a gag. But he threw it aside for another time perhaps, and reached toward the nipple claps instead. He gently unclasped them and pulled it away. Kurt let out a muffled groan as blood returned to its natural rhythm, making the buds throb in pain. Blaine drank in the sight of his lover, while putting oil on the angel's hand. "Kurt." He called, getting the others attention. Kurt looked up and locked eyes with him, mouth parted, cheeks dark, his breath was coming out in puffs, tear stains traced down his face, and his lips where redder then a rose. Blaine gulped and pulled his hand away from the oil slick one. "Kurt baby, Daddy wants you to play with your nipples, can you do that sweetie?" he questioned, Kurt obediently nodded and brought his hand down to one of the dark red nipples, when his slick hand made contact with the throbbing flesh, he let out a cry. By this time, Blaine was unbearably hard, but he took his time slipping off his boxers, appreciating the way Kurt whimpered and shifted, while those beautiful eyes traced his body. When he crawled back on the bed, Kurt had moved onto the other nipple and was squirming and biting his lip, his eyes closed tight, and his other hand clenched. Blaine could tell his boy just wanted release. So Blaine's slick hand wondered its way down Kurt's body, finding its way to the little puckered rose that was Kurt's opening and easing its digits in. Blaine made it to the third finger before Kurt finally snapped and opened his eyes, "Daddy!" he cried. "Daddy, please! Please, I want you so bad." The little angel sobbed, shifting his hips upward. "I know baby." Blaine cooed, moving his fingers slowly, "But Daddy just wants to make sure you're ready." Just then, Blaine let his fingers tap Kurt's pleasure spot, causing the boy to cry out and arch his back, with that, Blaine replaced the digits with his member. Finally Kurt let out a satisfied moan and relaxed, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. Blaine took the opportunity to lick the abused nipples. Kurt's eyes opened and he let out a cry, arching his back upward.

Blaine gently bite the poor nipple and began to roll his hips, making Kurt gasp, his eyes clouded over. Blaine released his hold and groaned; he kissed Kurt's neck and whispered sweet nothings as he thrust into the boy, gaining speed gradually. Kurt was whimpering madly, his nails digging into Blaine's back, surely leaving scratch marks. Blaine could tell he was so close, hell he was surprised he'd lasted this long. So being merciful, he reached down and tugged at Kurt's member. It only took a few moments of Kurt's little noises before he screamed "Daddy!" and came hard all over Blaine's hand and his own chest, leaving white streaks on the black dress. Blaine was driven over the edge and followed just a few seconds later, whispering "I love you baby." in Kurt's ear. It felt as though the orgasm had been ripped through Blaine's very soul, leaving a shivering wreck in its place, his breath was ragged, and his eyes wide.

He moved off of his boyfriend and to the side, though the angel still had a hold on him, and had turned on his side, so they were now laying facing each other. "Wow." Blaine gasped a few moments later. Kurt grinned and began to laugh, "What?" the angel asked his companion. Blaine just grinned at Kurt and kissed his brow. "I love you ya know." He whispered in his angel's hair. The Angel grinned and nuzzled into him, settling down to sleep, "I know." He yawned out tiredly. With that, the couple soon fell into oblivion, clutching each other and breathing deeply.

A/N: so how was it? Good? Please review and let me know what you think! I'm open for plot Bunnies too!


End file.
